Final peace
by mustangforfuhrer
Summary: Allen was born female, she was a very talented piano player (partially how Kanda fell in love with her, she played in the school hall which was the only place he could find for sword practice) They got married before the big battle. She overcame Neah and killed the millennium earl- this is after the battle


**Yeah, I know there is no background to this, I do sort of have one in my head but I was struggling to figure some of it out and I'm already doing another really long fanfic and I wouldn't be able to do two. I may add it later on. Suffice to say, Allen was born female, she was a very talented piano player (partially how Kanda fell in love with her, she played in the school hall which was the only place he could find for sword practice) They got married before the big battle. She eventually overcame Neah and killed the millennium earl- this is after the battle**

Kanda struggled his way across the pitted and smoking battle ground ignoring the blinding pain searing through his whole body. He was dying anyway, he knew that. Nothing mattered except that he make it to the crumpled figure lying in its own huge crater before his body finally gave up on him. With a tremendous effort, he heaved himself over the rim of the crater and let gravity do the rest as he rolled down the hill to Alled who lay still as... who lay still in the centre. With a trembling hand, he rolled her over and his pains were rewarding with a weak moan. Her cloudy eyes flickered open and ever so slowly focused on him. Allen smiled and suddenly everything ceased to matter. They were both injured beyond all healing, lying in the middle of the worst carnage the world had ever seen and it was probable that everyone from the order was dead but Allen was smiling and that was enough for Kanda. She lifted her hand up to his cheek, moving like she was underwater and when her small hand finally made contact with his skin, her smile widened, causing his heart to skip a beat. He bent forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She seemed to gather some strength and pulled herself into a half-sitting position  
"It is you" she stated staring tenderly into his eyes. Kanda simply nodded, placing his hand on her cheek, mimicking the pose they had held what felt like centuries ago in that small chapel, when life had been hopeful and the world had glowed with their love. Allen seemed to be thinking along the same lines and very deliberately spoke again, each word taking immense effort  
"That was how I did it. The memory. That day. Always I have been Red or Allen- Exorcist or Noah- Crown clown or Neah. That day, I was just me and that was enough. And you, you loved me still" she coughed, her thin frame shaking with the effort. A few drops of blood scattered on the ground "That was how I killed him. I let go and became just me" she stared hard at Kanda as if willing him to understand from her disjointed speech what it was she was trying to say,her eyes flickering in and out of focus and Kanda once again wordlessly nodded, rubbing his thumb across her cheek "Just you is enough to take on the world, you are the only one that never saw that. It has always been clear as day to me" he choked out and she smiled again. Warmth spead through him, and the pain began to fade. He knew it was not his body healing, that feeling had always brought the horrible sensation of muscle and sinew re-knitting itself together. This, this was freedom- his healing abilities were finally letting him go. Allen closed her eyes and her face became beautifully peaceful  
"Not a bad way to go" she whispered, a thin red line of blood trickling out of her mouth "I'm here, your here. That is all I have ever needed. I just wish I could have been more for you" Kanda looked at her with confusion, and she chuckled slightly, speech seeming easier now the end was so near  
"I know it was silly but I dreamed about us surviving this. We would leave the order. Go live near the sea, fresh air, open space. No neighbours for miles. Small cottage, a garden with no boundaries. Running smoothly from grass to sand to sea" she stopped, he her lungs struggling to refill. Kanda lent against her and the both closed their eyes, supporting each other and dreaming the same dream  
"There would be a huge kitchen. I would introduce you to the wonders of real food- no more soba" she smiled wistfully "the air would be salty and carry the song of the sea to us every day" She fell silent and all Kanda could hear was the rasping as her lungs struggled to carry on. A tear slipped out his eye  
"I'd build a conservatory" he carried on for her "there would be a piano and you would play with the sea, melodies to make the very birds weep for shame at their own inadequate songs" There was a dull roaring in his ears and the darkness behind his cloed lids seemed to be swirling about. With a final effort, he opened his eyes and forced his hand down to hers. He could feel his powers stubbornly trying to heal the damage 'just a few more minutes' he willed 'you owe me this. Just keep me here till she goes, then I shall join her' He lowered his head to her ear and whispered "take my hand, I'll tech you to dance"(* /watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q) they gazed deeply into each others eyes, both the silver gray and obsidian contented and peaceful. They sunk to the ground, no longer having enough strength to support themselves "I'll spin you around. Won't let you fall down" they both closed their eyes, going back to that perfect day. A jagged pain seared through his ribs again, robbing him of strength and Allen softly took over from him "would you let me lead? You can step on my feet. Give it a try" and then together they whispered "it'll be alright",their breath tickled each others faces and though neither had the strength to open their eyes again, neither needed to. Their faces were forever etched into the others memory for this and every life.

* * *

Lenalee struggled her was across the rubble hills, limping heavily and ignoring the protests of her medic who was attempting to bandage up her many wounds. 'She fell down somewhere near here' she thought blindly 'I have to find her' she reached the brow of one of the biggest craters and let out a cry of pain and horror as she saw what lay in the centre. With a sob she ran down the hill and the medic had enough common sense thafully to stay back, glancing up as a red-headed boy, equally injured made his slow way down the hill after her, his face painfully full of grief. Lenalee collapsed at the base, her knees giving out from under her. Neither of them was breathing. They were dead. She threw back her head and opened her mouth wide, tears streaming fro her eyes, but not a sound came from her. Her lungs felt like they were filled with thick hot lava instead of air and the silent scream tore at her throat. Lavi put a hand on her shoulder,kneeling beside her. She turned to him, her eyes wide and wild

"No" she choked out in a strangled voice "it can't be it can't end like this Lavi. It can't." She shook her head and stared at him as if she wished him to confirm her conviction and tell her that yes, it was a physical impossibility for them to be dead, that the universe was playing some sort of twisted joke and that they were actually alive and well but Lavi shook his head. He caught her shoulders before she dissolved into hysterics and firmly pinned her down with his blazing green eye. Its ok though. Look at them Lenalee. Look at them properly. She turned shook her head, whimpering slightly but he maintained his gaze until she obeyed him and turned. Now that the battle had ceased, the clouds of dust and ash had cleared, allowing the weak morning sun to softly illuminate the land. It brushed over the craters and sank into the crevices, bathing the two bodies in a pale gold hue. Allen and Kanda lay facing each other, both curled into the fetal position, their hands intertwined, bridging the small gap between their bodies and each of their faces were more peaceful in death than they had ever been in life  
"Their at peace Lenalee" Lavi murmured, struggling to get the words out around the lump in his throat  
"It's better where they are. This world held little but grief for them. Now they are free from battles and blood and death. They are together, forever" he placed his hand on her shoulder  
"We need to be strong for them. We are left, left to finish what they started- the building of a new world, free from the Earl and free from Akuma. Lenalee rose to stand beside him and placed her own hand over his and she nodded, smiling weakly  
"I won't let them down" there was a long pause as they stood, watching over the bodies of their closest friends, brother and sister in their own right "by the sea" Lenalee murmured. Lavi looked questioningly at her "their graves" she explained "facing the sea. I think they would like that. Wide open space, freedom, no boundaries or restriction and the sea would sing them to sleep" Lavi nodded in agreement, tears finally makimg their way down his cheek and the two of them stood tall silhouetted against the sun as it rose higher and higher into the sky. The dawning of a new day

A/N- (may or may not be crying at my own story right now... Man I'm pathetic) The song I *'d is all about us by owl city and he is we. It was the song they played for their first dance after their wedding... watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q  
Also, obsidian is a rock for those who don't know. Picture here


End file.
